Revelation
by LadyGwenMidas
Summary: Set just after Exit Wounds. Jack is having trouble coping with the losses of Tosh and Owen. He ends up at the police station and is released on the condition that Gwen monitors him for the next 24 hours. Jack/Gwen. First Fic!
1. 24 hours

It had been seven days since the deaths of Owen and Toshiko

**This is my very first story. YAY! Thanks to tvnut89 for making me want to write a story. I've been a member for ages, but I prefer reading stories than actually writing them. Anyway here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood.**

It had been seven days since the deaths of Owen and Toshiko. Jack had given Gwen and Ianto time off, so Ianto had gone to visit his family in Newport. Gwen was curled up on the sofa on her own trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill once more when the phone rang, scaring her half to death. She quickly composed herself and answered it.

"Hello" she said, her voice was shaky.

"Hello, am I speaking to a Miss Gwen Cooper?" came a serious voice of a man on the other end.

"Yes but its Mrs Williams now, who may I ask is speaking?" she said a little confused.

"My apologies Mrs Williams. I am PC Walker calling from the Cardiff Police Station. We were told to contact you by a Mr Jack Harkness. I'm afraid we've had to bring him in for drunk and disorderly behaviour. He was found wandering near the Cardiff Millennium Centre in quite a state and we considered him to be of danger to himself and possibly others. He passed out in the cells, but he is awake now. We will release him without charge on the condition that he has someone monitoring him for the next 24 hours. I've been told you used to be a police officer, so I am confident that you can handle this but its entirely your choice." He waited for a response. After all it was a lot to take in.

Gwen had to think carefully about what he had just told her. But she couldn't even begin to comprehend the thought of Jack being drunk. She had thought it were impossible for Jack to get drunk because of his fast metabolism, which meant that he had to have drunk a hell of a lot. He must have gone to at least twenty pubs. She wasn't sure if she could be strong enough to look after Jack. After all he was the one who was always in control, no matter what happened, he was always strong so he could look after his team. But who could blame him after everything that had happened. Of all the times he had been there for Gwen, she finally had a chance to be there for him.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" she replied, and left the flat.

When she arrived at the station, she was informed that Jack was refusing to leave his cell and that he didn't want to see anyone, not even her.

"_What the fuck!?"_ she thought. And then a small smile crossed her face, as her Captain, her strong and brave Captain, had pride. Not that it was going to stop her from seeing him of course, but it meant that Jack, her Jack was still hidden somewhere deep inside the drunk man in the cells, and she was going to bring him back!

"Well I am not leaving without him, so I demand that you take me to his cell immediately" she said a little too harshly, but her voice was full of authority so a young PC led her to his cell.

The cell door opened to reveal Jack on the bed, lying on his side and facing the wall.

"Jack" Gwen said. Authority still evident in her voice.

"Leave me alone" he whimpered like a child. "I don't want to see you."

"Well then you shouldn't have got the police to call me" she said cheerfully. "Can you please leave us?" she asked the PC.

"Yes, but I would have to lock the cell door and you would be putting yourself at risk Miss" he replied.

"I'll be fine, just do what you have to and I'll call you when we're done." Gwen stepped into the cell and walked over to Jack as the door closed behind her. She knelt down beside the bed and placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. He flinched but she didn't remove her hand.

"Please face me Jack" she asked softly.

"I can't, I don't want you to see me like this Gwen" he said feeling ashamed.

"I understand how you feel you know. They were my friends too." She said nervously as knew this would make Jack angry, but she needed him to face her.

Jack quickly turned over to look her in the eyes. "But they weren't just my friends Gwen! I was their boss, I was responsible for them and it was my job to make sure they were safe!" he yelled, tears in his eyes.

"That's not true Jack" she said calmly. "Yes you were their boss, but they both knew the risks when they joined Torchwood. It wasn't your fault Jack, you weren't there and you couldn't help that! If it was anyone's fault it was mine! I'm the second in command, they were my responsibility while you were gone! I sent Owen to the nuclear power station! I left Tosh on her own in the Hub! So don't you DARE make this all your fault!" she screamed.

Jack just looked at her, speechless. The tears spilt from his eyes as Gwen broke down crying in front of him. He instinctively reached out and held her, also needing her comfort, and sobbed into her shoulder. He never realised she felt that way, then again he had never asked. He had been to busy shutting her out and feeling guilty for himself.

"I'm so sorry Gwen, please don't cry" he said softly.

"I'm sorry too" She said, trying to gain control of her crying. What was she doing? She had told herself that she was going to look after Jack and here she was again, letting him take care of her. She quickly composed herself, gently pushing Jack away.

"Are you ready to go now?"

Jack wasn't ready to let Gwen go, but he admired how quickly she managed to compose herself. He realised she was trying to be strong for him, so he let her.

"Where?" he asked.

"Well you do live at the Hub so…" she was cut off.

"No. I can't go back there. Too many bad memories."

"You will have to go back there eventually you know."

"I know, but just not yet"

"Well…how about a hotel then. That way you can stay there until your ready to go back to the Hub?" she asked.

"Ok… but I don't have any money on me" he said shyly.

"Don't worry, I pay. You can make it up to me by giving me a raise" they both laughed. Oh how Gwen had missed the sound of his laugh, and his smile…

She called out to the PC and they left the cell together. She met PC Walker at the front desk and he gave her some forms to fill out for Jack's release. Jack, feeling sightly embarrassed and on his own accord, apologised to the officer for his behaviour. Just as they were about to walk out, PC Walker called out.

"Oh and Mrs Williams, don't forget… 24 hours"


	2. What about Rhys?

"So, what exactly did that officer mean by 24 hours

"So, what exactly did that officer mean by 24 hours?" Jack asked Gwen as they walked to where Gwen had parked her car, not at all liking the idea that he was the last to know something.

"Well you didn't really think that they would just release you like that did you? They put me in charge of monitoring you for the next 24 hours."

"I don't need 'monitoring' Gwen. I'm not a patient, and sadly I'm not drunk anymore either" Jack said defensively.

"I know that Jack, but it's obvious that you can't be left on your own otherwise you wouldn't have ended up in the police station" Gwen said sternly. She paused a moment before trying a softer approach. "Besides, even if they hadn't told me to monitor you, I would have stayed with you anyway. You need to talk to me Jack. Let me help you."

"What about Rhys?" Jack asked curiously.

"What about Rhys, Jack" Gwen said, annoyed and offended at what he was implying.

"He's your husband now Gwen. You think he's just gonna let you stay in a hotel with another man?"

Gwen stopped walking and faced Jack. "Rhys doesn't have to LET me do anything Jack! Just because I'm married doesn't mean I'm someone's property!"

"No, but it does mean you make your decisions together."

"And how the fuck would you know Jack!" Gwen screamed. She was really mad now. Jack had gone too far.

"Because I've been married before Gwen! You think I've lived as long as I have and never been married!?" he paused. "Is this good enough for you? You wanted me to talk. Is this what you wanted!?"

Gwen tried to think about what he had just said, but she was still too angry with him to care. She was still defensive about what he had implied and felt that she needed to prove herself to him. "Yeah, well Rhys trusts me" she said.

Jack laughed. "Well you certainly lived up to his trust didn't you Gwen." He said cruelly. Gwen looked away, embarrassed. "Tell me, why did you sleep with Owen? Go on. 'Talk To Me'" he said scornfully.

Tears escaped Gwen's eyes. She couldn't pretend that what Jack had said didn't affect her, it had. She thought about punching him, but she didn't have the energy. She was just so tired. She thought about running away, but that wouldn't have solved anything. Running away was the reason she had an affair with Owen. She was scared. Not of Rhys but of all the things she had seen, of this new world that had surfaced around her, sealing her in. She had often wondered _'Why Owen?'_ which made her realised it was because she couldn't have Jack. She didn't deserve Rhys. She had cheated on him, lied to him and married him when she was in love with someone else. She felt overwhelmed by guilt. Her empty stomach ached and the world began to spin around her.

Jack was expecting a punch. He knew he deserved one. What he had said was unforgivable. He didn't know why he had said it. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Gwen. He opened his eyes to look at Gwen, knowing that at any second he would receive her fist in his face. Instead, her gaze was still fixed on the ground and tears stained her face. He realised then the full weight of what he had said and in that moment wanted nothing more than to kill himself for being the cause of such pain to Gwen. He was about to apologise when Gwen spoke.

"I can't fight you Jack. You're right. Rhys doesn't deserve….." before she could finish, Gwen collapsed.

Jack move in to catch her before she hit the ground. He desperately called her name as he checked her pulse. Her pulse was weak but steady. She was going to be ok. He saw Gwen's car in the distance. He found Gwen's keys in her pocket and carried her to the car, laying her down gently on the back seat. But where was he going? Normally his first instinct would be to go to the Hub and get Owen to check Gwen over. But Owen wouldn't be there. He thought about taking Gwen home but he didn't want to give her to Rhys in her current state and wasn't sure if Gwen wanted to see Rhys. Although Jack though she would have preferred to see Rhys than himself when she woke up, he wanted to make sure she was safe. So he made a quick trip to the Hub to pick up some things and went in search of a hotel.


	3. Close contact

Gwen awoke slightly dazed

**Under The Sun All Living Environments Must Cough. LOL. Anyway here is the not so innocent chapter 3…**

--

Gwen awoke slightly dazed. She was in her bed. She didn't even remember coming home. She looked down. She didn't remember getting changed either. She must have gotten really pissed. She knew without seeing that all she was wearing was a long shirt. The room was dark all except for a narrow beam of light seeping through the bathroom doorway. She got up and moved towards it.

"Rhys" she called, as she pushed the door open. Her eyes widened at whom, no, WHAT she saw. She stood there for a moment, before unwillingly forcing herself to close the door.

"Sorry Jack" she yelled through the door, trying to sound sincere.

Jack opened the door and walked out. Streams of water travelled down his neck and chest, leading to the now present towel around his waist. Jack seemed pleased by her reaction. Gwen averted her eyes, not wanting to add to his ego. But it backfired as she couldn't find anything else to look at so instead looked down.

"No problem" Jack said smugly.

Gwen quickly changed the subject. "Jack, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember…we were fighting" she grimaced at the memory. "…but I can't remember anything after that."

Jack looked away, ashamed. "You collapsed. I think it was because you haven't been taking care of yourself. When was the last time you ate Gwen?"

"I can't remember. How did you know that?"

"Cause I haven't been either, but it doesn't affect me. But you have to eat Gwen" he replied gently.

"Ok" she replied weakly, refusing to look at Jack.

"Gwen, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. What I said. I was wrong, I was so wrong and I would take it back in a second if I could"

"Don't say that. We both know you were right, I just didn't want to hear it" Gwen said seriously.

"Gwen" Jack reached out to cup her cheek, turning her so that she was facing him. "It wasn't your fault" he said sternly. "You would have never even met Owen or lied to Rhys if it weren't for me. Please, don't do this to yourself" Jack said desperately.

Jack's hand was cold on Gwen's cheek. She looked into his pleading eyes and nodded silently as tears formed in her own eyes. Jack pulled her into a tight hug, which she gratefully accepted. Gwen let out a sigh and the tears escaped her eyes, while Jack rested his head on hers. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Gwen pull back so that she could face Jack. Her face was damp along with the long blue shirt she was wearing.

"Sorry" Jack said looking down, realising that he was the reason she was now soaked.

Gwen smiled lovingly. God she was beautiful. Jack placed both his hands on her cheeks and using his thumbs, wiped away the tears from beneath her eyes. Gwen closed her eyes and surrendered herself to his touch. Jack's gaze moved from her eyes down to her lips. Her mouth was open and she was breathing deeply. Jack felt as if Gwen were encouraging him. He moved in to close the gap between them, his mouth just millimetres away from connecting with hers. His warm breath danced across her lips and she welcomed it. He hovered there for a moment before changing his course of action and tenderly kissed her forehead. Why? Because he respected her and most of all he loved her, he had for a long time now, but Gwen was vulnerable and Jack was sure that she didn't know what she was doing. Gwen's eyes opened as Jack severed the last of their contact.

"So…" Jack began in his usual American drawl. "How bout I run you a nice hot bath while I go get us some food?" Jack asked, although it was more a statement than a question.

Gwen wasn't sure what had just happened. Jack's breath had been so close to her lips and though Gwen had done nothing to stop him, he had pulled away. She stared at him while she thought, before remembering he had asked her a question and responded quickly not wanting to look like an idiot.

"Yep that sounds good" she replied quickly.

"Good" he replied equally as fast, and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. He emerged minutes later in his usual attire and spoke to her once more before leaving.

"Ok the bath is running, now what would you like to eat?"

"How about some pizza?" Gwen replied casually.

"Pizza it is then" he said and left the room.

--

Gwen was still in the bath when she heard Jack come back. She quickly got out and wrapped a towel around her, when she realised she had left her clothes in the other room. _Shit_. Jack must have known though as he knocked on the door.

"I thought you could do with these" Jack said when Gwen opened the door, handing her a pair of pyjamas Gwen assumed he must have brought.

"Thankyou" she said gratefully, taking them from him. She waited for Jack to move so that she could close the door and get dressed, but he didn't. He just stood there looking at her. Gwen felt really uncomfortable, so breaking the silence she spoke. "So… did you get the pizza?"

"Yep, your favourite" he said, not exactly looking where he should have been. He was still making no attempt to move.

"Well if you let me get dressed I'll be with you in a moment" she said, getting annoyed.

Jack finally looked into her eyes. "Ok" he said with a smirk on his face, and left her to change.

**Hope you enjoyed. I know I am dragging it out a bit, but how long I drag it out for depends on how many reviews I get! So please, please, please… review!**


	4. Like an old married couple

Gwen looked herself over in the mirror

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews! I'm sick at the moment so I hope this chapter is ok. I couldn't keep you all waiting, so here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

Gwen looked herself over in the mirror. The pyjamas Jack had brought left very little to the imagination. Actually you could hardly call them pyjamas. She was wearing black shorts that were so short they could easily be mistaken for underwear and a red (very low cut) singlet top. Truth be told, it was very similar to what she usually wore to bed, but something she never imagined wearing around Jack. She thought at first that maybe Jack just knew her all too well, but she couldn't relinquish the thought that he had brought them for his own indulgence. As embarrassed as she knew she would be, Gwen decided if she had to wear this then she was going to make Jack squirm.

Gwen left the bathroom and found the pizza box on the nearby bench. But where was Jack? She felt a cool draught come through the balcony door. Not wanting to alert Jack, she moved towards the balcony and peered around the corner. Jack was sitting down facing outwards. His head was tilted back and he was downing a bottle of vodka.

"Jack!" Gwen shouted moving towards him, snatching the bottle from his hands. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Jack stood up. "I'm sorry Gwen, you weren't suppose to see that" he said sincerely.

"Don't do this to me Jack. I'm sick and I'm tired, and you're not making this easy for me" she said, frustrated that she couldn't trust him to be on his own for two seconds. "Now tell me the truth. Is there any more?" she asked sternly, holding up the half full bottle of vodka.

"No" Jack replied quietly.

"Good" said Gwen satisfied that he was telling her the truth. Then to Jack's surprise, she knocked back the last of the vodka. "Now, I'm going to go inside and eat. Are you coming?"

"Yes ma'am" Jack said jokingly, saluting Gwen.

"Oi!" Gwen said playfully slapping Jack on the arm. "Don't get me started."

--

It was 2am and Jack and Gwen sat at the table in their hotel room eating pizza. They simultaneously reached for the last slice, but Jack let Gwen have it.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem. You look incredibly sexy by the way."

"Was that your intention Jack? You brought me these, remember" Gwen said seductively. She was not going to allow herself to blush in front of him, under ANY circumstances.

Jack laughed. Ok, not the reaction she expected. "Actually Gwen" Jack began. "I found them in your flat. They were under your pillow, along with a very hot black thong…"

"Jack…" Gwen said warningly and evidently blushing.

"It's ok Gwen, I can go back and get it if you like" he said smugly.

Gwen ignored him. "How did you even get in my flat?"

"I found your keys in your bag" Jack said casually.

"You went through my BAG!" Gwen yelled.

"Yeah, to find your keys" Jack said innocently.

Gwen gave up trying to argue her point to him. Why can't men understand, you should NEVER look through a women's bag!

Gwen sighed. "Where are my clothes? You know… the ones I dressed myself in" she said, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"I sent them to be cleaned"

"God is there anything you won't do for me?!" she yelled.

"Well I am so sorry for caring Gwen, next time I won't bother!" he shouted and walked out to the balcony.

There was only so much Jack could take. Gwen was being really difficult and Jack had no idea why. He was only trying to help. He knew he had really embarrassed her with his comment, but he was certain there was something else she wasn't telling him.

Gwen cursed herself for acting so badly. She knew he was only trying to help, but she didn't want his help. She wanted to help him, but she was just making things worse between them. She walked out to the balcony and stood behind Jack.

"We sound like an old married couple" she said softly. "I'm sorry Jack, I don't know what's wrong with me but I promise you I am going to calm down."

"Where is Rhys?" Jack asked randomly.

"Sorry?" Gwen said confused.

"He wasn't at the flat."

"He's gone away for a while. His mother's sick."

Jack didn't reply. He just stood there silently for a while, gathering his thoughts. Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder and they just stood in each others presence. After a while, Jack turned around to face her.

"You should get some sleep" he said.

"What about you?"

"I don't sleep Gwen."

"Well then I'll have to stay awake to keep an eye on you and I'm very, very tired Jack"

"Ok, fine. But I can't promise you I'll sleep"

"That's ok. Just promise that you won't leave the bed"

"I'm sorry about this Gwen. It wasn't my intention to share a bed with you, but this was the last room they had" he said honestly.

"I know that Jack." _You'd try it on everyone else but me_ she thought sadly. "Besides, there's really no need to be sorry Jack. I don't mind."

_Neither do I_ Jack thought. They went inside and Gwen climbed into bed, while Jack undressed down to his boxers. He turned off the lights and climb in with her. The lights of the city illuminated the room just enough so that he could see her face.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Jack whispered.

"Whatever you want Jack, as long as it doesn't involve drinking." She smiled.

"Ok." He smiled back. "Goodnight Gwen."

"Night Jack" she replied, already falling to sleep.

Jack put his arm around her and moved closer to kiss her forehead. As he lifted his arm to move back again, he felt a hand hold it in place. He looked at Gwen. She opened her eyes and moved her hand from Jack's arm to his cheek.

"I need to know you're here Jack" she said with a hint of sadness.

"It's ok Gwen. I'm right here and I always will be. I've got you."

Gwen buried her head into Jack's chest and fell asleep in his arms. Jack stroked her hair while she slept before he too, fell asleep.

**Please review and any ideas are welcome for what Jack and Gwen should do tomorrow.**


	5. In the dark

"Jack" Gwen whispered

"Jack" Gwen whispered. "Jack…" It was eleven in the morning and Jack was still asleep. Gwen would have been happy to let him sleep too, but his arms were clamped around her waist and she couldn't move. She laughed quietly to herself at the sight of him. She had never seen him asleep before. He looked so cute. She was so glad he had stayed with her all night. She stared fondly at him and without thinking leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Jack began to stir and she pulled back quickly.

Jack opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Gwen. She was blushing slightly and Jack knew exactly why, but didn't want to embarrass her further.

"Morning" he said. "What time is it?"

"Eleven" Gwen replied simply.

"Amazing. That's the longest I've sleep in ten years. What have you done to me Gwen Cooper?"

She smiled at him. She missed being called Gwen Cooper, not that Jack had ever called her Gwen Williams.

"You been up long?" he asked.

"Not really" she lied. Jack was still holding her.

"So… what do you want to do" he asked casually.

"Well…" Gwen started. "I was thinking that, maybe, we should go to the Hub for awhile. The world doesn't stop because we want it to Jack, and I think you need to go back there. We both do."

"You're right" Jack said sadly. "I can't ignore my obligations any longer. We'll go to the Hub and check things over."

Despite what Jack said, be didn't even attempt to move. Instead he closed his eyes and moved closer to Gwen. He sensed her confusion.

"I can't let you go Gwen" he said warmly and waited for her reply.

Gwen responded by hugging him tightly and resting her head against his, she whispered in his ear, "Then don't." Then she pulled away, got out of bed and walked into the bathroom before Jack could say anything.

--

An hour later, Jack and Gwen left the hotel and drove to the Hub in Gwen's car. Not much had been said between them since Gwen's comment earlier. Jack was confused by what she meant and Gwen wasn't too sure of herself either. They were both grateful as they walked into the Hub to have the distraction of work. It was just as well they had come to the Hub, as it seemed that Jack had left the cog door open. But as they walked through the Hub, it became quite obvious that they had suffered a power failure. Gwen found some torches, while Jack tried pressing some buttons on his wrist strap, but it did nothing.

"That's impossible! We've lost power" Jack exclaimed.

"Good thing we came here then. When were you last here Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Last night, before I took you to the hotel. But everything was fine" Jack said frustrated and then went into captain mode. "Ok Gwen, I want you to go down to the basement and check the generator. Call me when you've got something."

Gwen nodded and headed down to the basement, while Jack went to check the cells.

Gwen held her torch high as she walked down the dark corridor leading to the basement. She suddenly had a strange feeling of deja vu. It was the same corridor she had walked down with Owen when they had found the cyberwoman, except that this time she was alone and unarmed. _At least I have my phone_ she thought, although what she really wanted was Jack. _Why did he send me down here alone!_ A shiver ran down her spine as memories of herself screaming in pain flooded her mind. She took a deep breath and continued towards the door. She found the generator easy and minutes later she had restored the power and phoned Jack.

"Jack, the power's back online now, the system just needed to be reset" she said as soon as he answered.

"Good job Gwen. But we've got an even bigger problem. I'm in the cells and every single door has been opened. The weevils have escaped." Jack said.

"What!" Gwen exclaimed. "But how?"

"Even if the Hub does loose power, the doors remain seeled. Someone has done this Gwen. Damn it! I should have seen it before! I want you back up here immediately, you're not safe."

"Ok Jack. I'm on my way up now" Gwen said and hung up. She began to walk out when someone grabbed her from behind and held something over her mouth. She assumed it was a man as he wasn't trying to bite her neck and although she struggled fiercely, he was too strong. She blacked out and her attacker carried her away down the sewers.

Jack was beginning to get worried as Gwen hadn't returned yet. He didn't waste any time in finding out why and grabbed his webley and ran down to the basement.

**Sorry, I'm gonna leave it there for now, but I'm on holidays now so I have plenty of time to update. The story's kinda taken a new direction, so please let me know what you think! **


	6. Grey

Jack reached the basement and found Gwen's torch still on and abandoned on the floor

Jack reached the basement and found Gwen's torch abandoned on the floor. He started to panic and screamed her name as he searched the Hub._ I should never have left her alone! _He screamed at himself. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Gwen.

"Gwen!" he shouted as he answered the phone quickly. "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Hello brother" said the heartless voice on the other end.

"Grey" Jack said trying to comprehend the fact that Grey was free, but his thoughts were too distracted by what could have happened to Gwen. "Where's Gwen!?"

"Pretty thing isn't she. Such a waste. You see I've been thinking. If I can't take your life… I'm going to take the lives of those you care for" he said calmly.

"But you already have Grey, you killed Toshiko, wasn't that enough for you!?" Jack said heatedly as tears began to pour from his eyes as thoughts raged though his head of Tosh's death, his ruthless brother and most of all, of Gwen.

Grey laughed. "No brother. You see… I can hear it in your voice. You're so afraid. I've got someone you really care for. Go on, tell me I'm wrong?"

"Let her go" Jack replied through clenched teeth. He knew he had already given away too much about how he felt for Gwen, but if Grey ever found out that he loved her, he would surely kill her, that is if she wasn't dead already. "You've made me suffer enough Grey. It's time to stop this" Jack tried reasoning with him.

"No brother. It will NEVER be enough!" Grey shouted and hung up.

"GREY!" Jack yelled. He picked up a nearby chair and smashed it on the wall. Then, finding other pieces of furniture and various objects, he through them and smashed them until there was nothing left. All the while screaming. He needed help. He couldn't save Gwen and deal with Grey all on his own. Ianto was too far away, so regrettably he called the one person who he hoped would help. He called Captain John Hart.

"You see I knew you'd be bored without me" John answered arrogantly knowing it was Jack.

"I need you to get here now. Grey's got Gwen" Jack said straight to the point.

"Well how did he get out?"

"The Hub was empty and we lost power. Look can you just get here!" Jack yelled.

"Ok, calm down" John replied and a second later he appeared in the Hub. "Now then, where are they?"

--

Gwen awoke on the floor of a cold and damp room. She had no idea where she was. She saw a door and getting up she quickly ran towards it, only to be slammed hard against it.

"Where do you think you're going?" a harsh voice whispered in her ear while twisting her arm onto her back, causing Gwen to gasp in pain.

"Let me go" Gwen said forcefully trying to break free.

He laughed. "You think you're so brave don't you. No wonder he likes you. You've got so much more fire than that Japanese girl."

"Who are you?"

He smiled and roughly turned her around so that she was facing him, keeping her pinned to the wall.

Gwen's eyes widened at who she saw. "Grey" she whispered.

Grey pulled out a long blade and held it against Gwen's cheek.

"Please Grey, let me help you. You don't want to do this" Gwen pleaded with him. She was so afraid. She knew what he was capable of. He had killed Toshiko in cold blood.

Grey laughed. "Not so brave anymore are you. I don't want your help. I want you to suffer."

--

"I've got a trace on Gwen's phone" said Jack.

"But that doesn't make sense, why didn't he just smash it?" asked John.

"He wants me to find him. Come on."

Jack took the handheld computer with him, and they followed the signal down beyond the basement to corridors that even Jack did not recognise.

"How did Grey know this was down here?" Jack asked not expecting a reply.

"He studied the layout way back. Hacked the system" John replied.

"How do you know?" Jack inquired.

"Cause I was helping him wasn't I. Anyway what's the deal with you and Gwen?"

"What do you mean?" Jack said agitated.

"I know you Jack. You can't lie to me. She's a nice girl. I'll have a go if you won't" John said knowing it would piss Jack off.

"She's married. And besides, she'd never consider it" said Jack.

"Are you talking about me… or you?" John said smugly.

"Just focus on finding her ok" Jack yelled.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

Jack didn't reply. He was too scared to admit it in case something bad had happened to Gwen.

"If it's any consolation, she loves you too" said John.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"The first time I met her, when we were handcuffed. Before she was about to enter the rift. She told your team. Well she was going to tell them and then you arrived and knocked us over. But I'm sure you've noticed it too. You're just afraid to admit it."

"Yes I'm afraid! I can't die and she will. She could be dead right now for all I know so of course I'm afraid! What scares me most is what I will do for her. And the fact that Grey has her doesn't help that!"

"It's ok Jack. We'll find her" John reassured.

"But what will we do with Grey?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out when the time comes."


	7. Too late

Gwen closed her eyes as she anticipated Grey to use the knife at any moment

Gwen closed her eyes as she anticipated Grey to use the knife at any moment. She knew she could not talk him out of it and she had no way of escaping him. She felt the knife press closer to her cheek and gasped as it broke her skin. She felt blood run down her neck and Grey's breathe moved closer towards her ear.

"No" he whispered. "Not yet. When you die, he should bear witness."

Grey moved the knife from her cheek and lightly traced it down her neck following the trail of blood. The knife reached her shirt and ripped through it exposing Gwen's black lace bra. Gwen turned her head away from Grey in disgust as he ran his tongue over the blood trail moving up her neck.

"What are you doing" she hissed.

"He needs to see how distressed you are, or else he won't do it" Grey said, his expression blank.

"Do what Grey!? What the fuck do you need me for!?" Gwen yelled, fear clearly evident in her voice.

"Enough!" Grey shouted and hit her violently with the back of his hand.

Gwen fell to her knees reeling from shock. She was so scared and knew he could tell as she was breathing deeply. She knew Jack would come for her, but how would he stop Grey? Grey was unpredictable and she knew Jack still felt guilty about losing him. What if Grey made him choose? Would he choose her? And if he did, would he blame her for it? Gwen began to panic. She had to get away from him. She was right next to the door if she could just… her phone was ringing. She reached into her pocket hoping it was still there, but got her answer as Grey answered it.

"I've been expecting you to call" said Grey. "I suppose you want to know if she's still alive."

Gwen took the opportunity to escape while Grey was distracted. She stood up slowly so that she was facing him and without a second thought she used all her strength and punched him in the face. The phone dropped to the ground forgotten as Grey fell to the floor with the knife still in his hand. Gwen desperately tried the door but just as she had managed to wrench it open, Grey dragged her back inside by her hair and punched her hard in the face. She fell to the floor once more and noticed her phone not far away. She quickly began to crawl towards it but her attempt was useless. In no time Grey had grabbed hold of both her angles and roughly dragged her back towards him. Gwen was screaming, calling for Jack. Grey forcefully turned her so that she was facing him and held her down with the weigh of his body. He began to hit her and ripped the rest of her shirt open. Then his hand reached for the zipper on her jeans. She couldn't push him off. She started to cry and even begged him. She screamed louder for Jack, hoping that he could here her.

--

"I want to speak to Gwen now Grey!" Jack yelled into the phone. He was desperate to know if she was ok. They weren't far from their location now. Jack waited for Grey to reply but instead heard a thump following by a loud bang. "Grey… what have you done!?" Jack screamed.

Gwen was screaming "JACK, JACK!"

"GWEN!" he shouted. "It's ok, we're nearly there." He knew Gwen probably couldn't hear him, but he had to reassure himself. She kept calling him, over and over. Jack started to cry as her pain pierced through his heart. She was crying, begging even. Jack couldn't bear to even think of what was happening to her. She was in so much pain and he felt helpless.

"Jack, come on, we're almost there!" John yelled at him, trying feebly to bring him back to the reality that he could still stop whatever was happening to Gwen. They were running through the sewers when they finally came to the door that the computer showed Gwen and Grey to be behind.

--

Grey pulled away from Gwen, but it was too late. Gwen managed to pull her ripped shirt around her and dragged herself slowly upright so that she was leaning against the wall. She was crying freely now. She felt so powerless and angry. Mostly at herself for letting it happen. Grey's expression had changed. He walked towards the door and then back to Gwen and pulled her roughly to her feat with her back to his, placing the knife under her chin. Before Gwen could work out what was going on, Jack burst through the door with Captain John behind him.

"Let her go!" Jack demanded, pointing his webley at Grey. John stood beside him and they simultaneously looked at Gwen. Blood painted her face and neck. Her shirt was torn and hung loosely from her shoulders. She was bruised badly. Her face was wet from crying and even though she had a knife against her neck, she was completely unfocused. Her gazed was fixed aimlessly on the ceiling and she had barely reacted to their presence.

"What have you done to her!? Did you drug her!?" Jack screamed, tears flowing from his eyes.

It was then that John noticed the defensive bruises on Grey and with one last look at Gwen it was made clear what he had done. "Jack" he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No" Jack sobbed. He had realised it too and knew what had to be done. Grey's position was making it easy for him to get a clear shot. He gave him one final chance to let her go. "Grey, let Gwen go" he whispered.

"Do it" Grey said.

Jack hesitated.

"Or I swear to God I'll kill…" BANG! Grey fell to the ground dead. Shot through the head.

Gwen slumped back against the wall and slid down to the floor. She began to react to the things around her once more and gasped for air as she cried. John ran to her to see if she was ok and that the blade hadn't cut her neck when Grey fell. The sight of her was enough to make even his heart break. He pulled her close to him and tried comforting her.

"Shh… it's over now" John whispered.

"Jack" Gwen said.

"He's here sweetheart. It's ok" John said, although he knew what Grey had done was far from ok.

Jack was kneeling beside Grey's body. Using his thumb and index finger he gently closed his lifeless eyes and pulled himself together. Gwen needed him. He moved over to where Gwen and John were and lifted Gwen into his arms. He thanked John and asked him if he could take care of Grey for him. John obliged and smiled weakly at Jack.

"Take care of her" John said. Jack nodded and carried Gwen back to the Hub.

**That was so hard to write. Made me really sad. Anyway let me know what you think and I promise things will get better in the next chapter.**


	8. Fallen Angel

Jack placed Gwen on the sofa in the main area of the Hub

Jack placed Gwen on the sofa in the main area of the Hub. "I'm just going to get you a shirt, I'll be back in a minute" he said. It was the first thing either of them had said since they left John.

"No! Please don't leave me" Gwen begged desperately as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Jack turned away and wiped his eyes. Gwen was so scared and he didn't know how to help her. For once, there was no immediate danger, nothing to threaten their lives and yet Gwen was terrified. "It's ok Gwen. You're safe now" Jack said kneeling beside her.

"Don't leave me" she whispered through tears.

"Ok. Let's get you cleaned up then." He led Gwen to the medical bay and lifted her so that she was sitting on the autopsy table. He went to move Gwen's hair behind her ear so that he could wipe the blood off her face, but as he touched her she pulled away as if he had burned her. He had to get through to her somehow. "Gwen, it's me Jack. I would never hurt you" Jack said and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say next. "I love you."

Jack's words echoed in Gwen's ears. She looked up at him. "What did you say?"

Jack reached out and held her hand, looked her straight in the eyes and said "I love you."

Gwen gasped and tears poured from her eyes. "Jack" she sobbed.

Jack quickly pulled her into his embrace and she held onto him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Jack could feel himself breaking down inside. He gently pushed her away and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I'm going to clean you up now ok?"

Gwen nodded and Jack moved his hand underneath her chin and using a cloth he tenderly wiped the dried blood from her face. He patched up the cut on her cheek and began moving the cloth down her neck when Gwen trembled. Jack didn't need to ask why he simply gave her the cloth so that she could finish cleaning her neck and chest. "Will you be ok on your own for a minute, I'm just going to get you that shirt and then we can go back to the hotel" Jack said. Gwen nodded distractedly and continued wiping the blood away.

As soon as Jack was out of Gwen's sight he broke down. He couldn't bear to see Gwen in so much pain and it was all his fault. He quickly grabbed one of his blue shirts and made his way back to Gwen, putting his emotions aside so he could be strong for her. When he returned to the med bay, he found Gwen crying and violently rubbing at her chest which was now a bright red. He ran to her and pried her arms away before she could do any more damage. "Gwen what are you doing?" he said trying not to raised his voice too much. Her intensity had really scared him.

"I-I've got to get clean. He's still on me" she said anxiously and quickly pushed Jack out of her way and before he could react she was gone. He chased her throughout the Hub all the way down to the shower block where he found her on the floor. He realised what she was trying to do and helped her up.

"Gwen you need to lie down you're very weak. You can have a shower later" Jack said forcefully.

"I need to now!" she yelled. "Please. Help me."

Jack gave in to her pleading eyes and helped her into the shower. He wrapped his arms around her stomach to support her weak frame. Gwen turned the water on and leaned back against him. She let the water wash over her like it were cleansing her soul and the remains of her shirt fell to the floor.

Jack didn't quite understand what she was doing or he for that matter. He was just as sad and confused as she was. In no time at all he was completely soaked. He hadn't even had a chance to remove his great coat but that didn't matter. All that mattered in that moment was Gwen.

Gwen's mind was void of all rational thinking except for an overwhelming urge inside of her to be clean. She could feel Jack's arms around her, holding her firmly and protectively. She felt like a fallen angel, stripped of her wings. Her contact with Jack being the only thing refusing to let her fall.

Gwen started to tremor and began removing the rest of her clothing. At that point Jack thought it best to leave her, but as he released her she turned and grabbed him as if her life depended on it. She rested her hand against his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. Without saying a word she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Jack couldn't move. He surrendered himself to her. She moved his hands to her back and without a second thought he unclipped her bra. Once they had rid each other of all their binding clothing they simply held each other. It had nothing to do with sex and was so much more than just a simple gesture. It was comfort and understanding, a mutual connection beyond anything either of them had ever experienced. They were closer than ever before and that scared Jack shitless. His heart was racing as was hers, but neither of them had the courage to let go out of fear that they would lose each other forever.

Neither of them could say when the water first went cold. Jack noticed Gwen was shaking terribly and quickly turned off the water. She clung to his warmth. He wrapped a towel around her and began to rub heat back into her quivering body.

"I love you so much Gwen Cooper" Jack whispered.

Gwen didn't reply and he didn't expect her too. After all she had been through Jack knew she would never be the same again. The Gwen Cooper he once knew was fading. The life she once had, the life she had renewed in him had diminished almost completely. In all his life he had never known anyone with more compassion. She didn't deserve what had happened. She would never forget what he did. She would carry the memory like a burden for the rest of her life. _If only she could forget… _Jack thought. Suddenly it hit him. Why didn't he think of this sooner? Retcon. But he had to have her consent first. He wasted no time in asking her. The sooner she forgot, the better things would be for both of them. He tilted her face to meet his.

"Gwen, I need you to listen to me, it's very important that you listen" he said.

Gwen nodded.

"This is entirely your choice Gwen, I don't want to pressure you but I think it would be a good idea for you to take an amnesia pill. Wipe out the last 24 hours from your memory. What do you think? Just say yes or no."

**Sorry for leaving it there, but its 1 am now and I'm starting to slur my words. Thankyou everyone for your wonderful reviews (I would name you but you know who you are!) and please review if your reading this. It would make my day!**


	9. Promise

"No" Gwen answered without hesitation

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews. Your opinions had a great influence on this chapter so I hope you like it!**

"No" Gwen answered without hesitation.

"Why?" Jack asked. He could not understand why she would deny herself the chance to forget such a traumatic memory. He was certain she wasn't thinking straight and ever so determined to have her forget. It was in her best interest. If he didn't like Gwen's reason, would he choose for her?

"Because how could I ever forget that! I have already broken through retcon once and all it takes is one reminder one gesture one word even and the memories come flooding back" she said defiantly.

"So what, you're not even going to try because you're scared it won't work? I know you better then that Gwen. What are you really afraid of? What have you got to lose!?" he demanded.

"YOU!" Gwen yelled. "It's not everyday that you tell me you love me and if you retcon me I know I'll never hear those words again! Even now, I know you're only saying it because you feel sorry for me but…" Jack cut her off.

"That's not true Gwen!" Jack said heatedly. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because you never said it before! You had plenty of opportunities to say it but you never did" she paused for a breath before she continued. "It's ok Jack, I understand but I can't lose that memory."

Jack took a deep breath. Deep down he knew she was right. He was being selfish. He wanted her to forget so that they could go back to how things were. He wanted her to be happy because he couldn't bear her being in so much pain.

"I'll take it on one condition" she began. "You have to promise me…that as soon as I wake up…promise me, you'll tell me."

Jack didn't have to ask what, he knew exactly what she meant but he just couldn't do it. "I can't make that promise Gwen" he said avoiding her gaze.

"If you can't promise me that Jack…then you are just as bad as he is" she said coldly, referring to Grey.

Jack could feel the anger rising inside of him. He slammed Gwen into the tiled wall and trapped her against it. Gwen could see the battle raging inside of him. "I can't make that promise" he repeated slowly and powerfully.

"Then I quit" she said with an equal amount of force. "It's your choice. Wipe my memory of the last twenty-four hours and tell me you love me, or wipe my memory of the last two years so I can forget I ever met you."

"Then quit" he said and turned his back on her.

There was a piercing silence. What Gwen had said had really hurt Jack so in return he had hurt her back and now his heart ached with regret. He buried his head in his hands in shame. Why couldn't he just promise her!? But he couldn't deny that he didn't entirely disagree with what he had said. Actually, he had been thinking about it for quite some time now. Ever since Tosh and Owen died, he didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths.

Gwen was shocked by Jack's reply, but not as much as she was hurt by it. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Do I really mean that little to you" Gwen said her voice wavering.

"No" Jack reply quickly. "Don't you see Gwen…" he turned to face her. "That's how much you mean to me. I am willing to give up a life with you to keep you away from all of this" he smiled victoriously. The battle inside of him was won. Gwen looked confused. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I promise." He had made his choice.

Jack pulled back to look at Gwen. She was smiling and crying at the same time. She had no idea why Jack had suddenly changed his mind, but her confusion was no match compared to the happiness she was feeling right now. Jack had given her hope. She leaned into him and wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him with all the joy and desire she was feeling. Jack responded immediately and pulled her even closer to him, kissing her with such force and passion that Gwen pulled back breathless.

"Thankyou" she whispered.

**Not long to go now. Sorry for the short chapter, my brain is fried (I have got to stop doing this at 1 in the morning!) Anyway please review and 'I promise' to update soon! **


	10. White Lies

For the second night in a row, Jack found himself carrying an unconscious Gwen into the hotel

For the second night in a row, Jack found himself carrying an unconscious Gwen into the hotel. He certainly wasn't planning on her falling asleep so soon. Jack had only mixed in a very mild sedative so that she would be able to stay conscious until they reached the hotel, but Gwen managed to collapse before they had even left the Hub.

The receptionist unfortunately, had been the same nosy woman from the night before. She gave him suspicious glares and reached for the phone when she saw Jack walk in and it wasn't difficult to figure out who she was going to call. Jack didn't blame her either. After all Gwen was very bruised and the only thing he could find to dress her in was a Torchwood embroidered boiler suit normally reserved for clothing weevils. And Jack… well, having borrowed one of Ianto's spare suits, didn't exactly blend in.

"It's ok, there's no need to call the police" Jack began explaining to the receptionist. He could do with the practice. He still wasn't sure what he was going to tell Gwen when she woke up. "We've been having an affair you see and her boyfriend found out and beat her up" Jack paused for dramatic effect, but was really thinking about how Gwen would so kill him for saying this. "He's been arrested now. We've been at the police station all night giving statements" he looked at Gwen. "She's just sleeping poor thing. The incident really took it out of her as I'm sure you can understand."

The woman put the phone down. "Yes I understand sir" she said obediently. Jack turned to leave, satisfied that she was convinced but the woman couldn't help herself and asked "So why are you wearing a suit then?" she said as if she were challenging him.

Jack turned around, the weight of carrying Gwen beginning to show on his face. "Not that it's any of your business" he began. "…When she called me to come help her I was at a wedding. My own wedding" he spat. He knew he was overdoing it, but the woman seemed impressed with his lies.

"And last night?" she added to piss him off even more.

Jack sighed. Goddamn this woman keeping him from taking care of Gwen. "We were drunk" he said. "She had too much to drink and passed out. Now may I please go to my room? As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you all night…" he said sarcastically and once again turned to leave.

"Um…just one more thing" she began. "Why is she dressed like that?"

Jack didn't turn back to face her. An honest tear slid down his cheek and harshly he whispered "She was raped." He turned to look at the woman who averted her eyes and said "If you talk to her about any of this…you will regret it" he warned. "Do we have an understanding?"

She nodded shamefully and went back to her filing.

--

It had now been over seven hours since Gwen had taken retcon. Jack sat in a chair beside her bed contemplating there relationship and what he would tell her when she awoke. Part of him wished she had never joined Torchwood. Her life would have been so much simpler and uncomplicated. He would never forgive himself if he were responsible for her death, but he had worked for Torchwood long enough to know that all those who work for Torchwood have a very short life expectancy. All except for him. He would have to let her go one day. He couldn't promise her forever although forever was exactly what he had. What if he quit Torchwood? No. He couldn't do that and Gwen wouldn't want him too. She had changed so much since they first met. She had too so that she could adjust to all the new knowledge he forced upon her. She was the strongest woman he had ever known. What had happened…didn't change the way he felt about her. She made him feel complete. Never before had he felt so strongly for someone. He loved everything about her. The way she challenged him, the way they argued. Her compassion and her courage. The way she gave him a reason to live, made him want to live…for her. Gwen began to stir. Jack knelt down beside her and gently stroked her hand.

Gwen had the strangest dream. She was crying and she had no idea why. No one ever said why…but Jack was there with her. He was always there when she needed him most, to comfort her and take care of her. Suddenly, he was holding her hand and looking deeply into her eyes. And then he said it. I love you. Yep…she was definitely dreaming.

Gwen slowly opened her eyes. She felt someone beside her, holding her hand. She turned her head and was greeted with the sight of Jack. She sat up quickly. She was not expecting to see him. She blushed slightly as she remembered her dream.

"Jack…what's going on?" she asked already afraid of the answer. "Where are we?"

Jack was smiling at her. "In a hotel" he smirked.

Gwen looked worried. "We didn't" she trailed off. "Did we?"

"No" he said still smiling. Then leaned in closer and whispered seductively in her ear. "Trust me if we did, you wouldn't forget it."

Gwen blushed a deep red, but ignored him. Why couldn't she remember? She was so confused. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" he mused.

"I can't Jack that's why I'm asking you" she said annoyed.

"Ok calm down. What's the last thing you remember?"

Gwen fought the urged to shout at him for telling her to calm down. She was in a hotel room with her boss and no idea how she got there. "I remember…I was in my apartment…I was alone…but…I think I went out" she gave up frustrated. "I don't know!" she yelled, mostly at herself.

"It's ok Gwen" Jack reassured her.

"So what happened?"

"Come here" he said and helped her up. He led her to the mirror and stood behind her.

Gwen gasped at her reflection. She knew she felt sore, but she didn't expected to look so…beaten.

"I called you to meet me at the pub near the bay to talk. You walked from your apartment. You thought you were being followed so you called me. You were attacked. There were two men wearing balaclavas. They bet you and knocked you unconscious" he paused to let her take it all in as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I got there too late" Jack said honestly, thinking about how he let her down at the Hub. "The men were arrested and I took you to the hospital. They said you might have some short term amnesia. You've been asleep for a long time Gwen, but I knew you would wake up. They let me take you out of hospital on the condition that I monitor you. I've been avoiding the Hub lately and you told me Rhys was out of town so I brought you here. I hope that was ok."

"Thankyou Jack" Gwen said softly and squeezed his hand. They stood in front of the mirror for a while as Gwen took in this new information. She had no reason to doubt Jack's word and she could only accept what had happened and move on. She would just have to be more careful next time she went walking at night.

"Jack" Gwen asked suddenly. "Why am I wearing a weevil suit?"

Shit. Whose idea was it to put Gwen in front of a mirror? Good one Jack! "Um…We got wet. It was raining so it was either that or hospital scrubs. What about me, I had to borrow one of Ianto's suits!"

Gwen laughed. There was so much more she wanted to ask him like if Rhys knew what had happened, but Jack seemed different…somewhat nervous even and she enjoyed a little too much having him all to herself.

Unexpectedly, Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out an old looking necklace. "Gwen…there is something I want to give you" Jack began and tenderly put the necklace on for her. It was beautiful. Attached to a long silver chain was a small hollow heart rimmed with tiny sapphires and diamonds. "It belonged to my wife, Rebecca. I gave it to her as an engagement present. I want you to have it." Jack took in Gwen's expression. He knew it was a lot to comprehend.

Gwen head was bursting with new information. Jack had been engaged, Jack had been married. Jack was giving her his wife's necklace, his wife's engagement present. Why was he giving it to her? That was the question which scared her most, but she had to know. She turned to face him. "Why?"

"Because I love you" he said without a second's hesitation, and pressed his lips against hers.

**You know what to do! Please review ******


	11. No regrets

She couldn't think

**My most sincere apologies for the wait but hopefully you will find it worthy. This chapter is written for and dedicated to my best friend and newly recruited, madly obsessed Torchwood fan Princess-Leasel for her birthday two weeks ago (so extremely sorry for the wait!) and I recommend checking out her very first Torchwood fanfic The Amulet. **

She couldn't think. All she could feel were his lips pressing against her own and an overwhelming desire for Jack took over. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that they were almost occupying the same space. The unreserved intensity of their kiss expressing their longing and passion, a universal attraction towards each other so long denied. As the kiss grew more heated, they battled to be even closer. They stumbled about the room trying to find some support and in the process shattered everything that got in their way until finally Gwen's back collided with the wall. They constantly pulled back for breath, not willing to break their contact for too long that one of them might actually realised what they were doing and come to their senses before they went too far, but it could not go unnoticed for long. Gwen was still very weak and eventually the need for air became too great. She pulled back and rested her head against his shoulder as she struggled for breath.

"We can't do this" Gwen gasped moments later.

Jack lightly pushed her back against the wall so that her eyes met his.

Gwen continued. "You've got Ianto and I have Rhys. It's not fair to them."

"But it's fair to us?" Jack breathed. "I can't go on with the way things were before. I've loved you since the moment we first met, but I never had the courage to say anything. I couldn't ruin your chances of having a normal life, but then I went away and it made me realise. I came back for you, I was going to tell you everything and then…you were getting married and I remembered why I had never said anything before, because you deserve a normal life Gwen. But now…" he paused and smiling he reached out to hold her hand in his.

"But why now Jack?" Gwen cut in. This was all so sudden to her. She felt as if she had missed something.

Jack sighed. Gwen knew something wasn't right but he could never tell her. He didn't see it as lying to Gwen, but as doing for her what she herself had wanted. "I could have continued thinking about doing this forever Gwen. I have forever but you don't, and neither did Tosh or Owen. I don't want to have any regrets. I put you in danger when I recruited you to join Torchwood and I'm sorry. But I can't regret that. When they died…I did, and I felt the same about you. I wanted you to quit before the job killed you too because I love you…but in my own selfishness I could never let you go…I just want to make the most of now, and there is nothing I want more than to be with you" he said truthfully.

Gwen barely listened to him. He was avoiding the question. Something must have happened to make him act in this way. She knew it had to be more than just Tosh and Owen, it had been over a week now since they died. She had a nagging feeling it was to do with what she couldn't remember but she was so used to Jack not being honest with her that the thoughts just made her angry. "And what about Rhys?" she started. "I don't know what the arrangement is between you and Ianto but I married Rhys, Jack…and you stood by and watched. You tell me this now like you're enjoying it, like you're getting a kick out of trying to seduce a married woman. You even gave me a gift, just what the fuck are you thinking!" she yelled.

"It's not like that Gwen" he said calmly, but Gwen just shoved him out of her way and went to leave. "Gwen." Scared of losing her, he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

"Let me go" she demanded. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

Jack gave up trying to reason with her. After all she was right not to trust him. He let her go and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Gwen didn't move. She watched Jack, waiting for him to convince her that she was wrong and reassure her that she could trust him but he just sat there. If she didn't love him so damn much she probably would have just slept with him already. He looked so upset and defeated. Gwen didn't mean to hurt him, she didn't know what she was doing anymore. Why did everything have to be so complicated? It should be simple. He loved her and she loved him, but they both had someone else who loved them just as much. She admired Jack so much for telling her because now she could feel how hard the words were to say as she couldn't bring herself to say them. If she did, that would be it. Nothing else would matter anymore. _Nothing else would matter_ she repeated to herself. She went to say something but Jack cut her off.

"You're right" he said, avoiding her gaze. "We can't do this. You belong with Rhys. I'm sorry about what I said, it was unfair to you. I regret not telling you sooner but it's just something I'll have to live with. You made your choice, anything you have with me would never mean more to you than what you had with Owen, I see that now. I was mistaken. You're free to leave Torchwood. I won't force you to take retcon, it's your choice."

Angry and hurt, Gwen moved towards him and half-heartedly started to pound his chest while she straddled his lap.

Shocked by her sudden hostility towards him, Jack easily restrained her and looked up at her questioningly, their lips only inches apart.

"I could never leave Torchwood…or you" she started. "You think leaving would be easy for me? I could never give you up Jack. You're right. It is my choice." She stared deep into his loving blue eyes and cupping his face in her hands she kissed him hungrily.

Jack kissed back quickly before pulling her back and staring into her eyes once more. He brushed her hair back off her face and holding her face in his hands he took in her expression. She was smiling, her eyes looking so deep into his own that he got lost in her beauty.

Gwen felt his eyes roaming all over her, savouring the moment. He had a serious expression on his face that made Gwen want him all the more. Without hesitation they simultaneously moved in to capture each others lips once more. Jack kissed her hard and Gwen pushed back even harder. They pulled back and embraced each other tightly. Gwen rested her head against his shoulder and gripped his back as his arms wrapped securely around her waist and caressed her neck. He rocked her slightly as she stroked his back, both providing comfort for the other. Tears of joy and guilt spilled from her eyes. Not guilt felt for Rhys, but for Jack, for all the pain she had put him through. She would be lying if she said she had had no idea about Jack's feelings towards her, or her feeling for him. She had known well before she had gotten married but ignored them. She pressed her lips to his ear.

"I love you too" she whispered.

Jack pulled her back and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes. He kissed her passionately and began to unbutton her suit. Gwen did the same but grew frustrated and impatient trying to get his shirt off and settled for ripping it instead. She felt Jack smiling against her mouth.

"Ianto is so going to kill you for that" Jack said.

"What are you going to tell him?" Gwen asked guiltily, not referring to the shirt.

"Don't you worry about it ok. I'll figure it out when the time comes."

Gwen nodded. She kissed his lips lightly and continued trailing kisses down his neck while Jack freed her from the top half of her suit. Jack then lifted her to her feat and the rest of the blue suit fell to the floor. Gwen hands moved to his waist and made quick work of removing his trousers. She kissed him again, parting her lips for him to slip in his tongue. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking their kiss. She then unfastened her bra and through it on the floor.

Jack carried her to the bed and laid down on top of her kissing her deeply. Gwen let a moan escape her as she felt his erection digging into her groin. Without breaking their kiss, Jack expertly managed to remove his boxers, and Gwen's lace underwear fell to the floor. He lifted her up and positioned her in his lap so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He pulled back from Gwen and looked into her eyes as he slowly entered her. Gwen did the same and they both savoured the others expression as they did so. Jack kissed her hard and laid her back down on the bed where he began to slowly thrust into her. Gwen arched into him and cried out his name when she came. Jack groaned with pleasure and collapsed against her, their breathing ragged.

Jack moved off her and held her close. They didn't speak after that. Everything that was ever left unsaid between them no longer needed to be said.


	12. Jack's Inner Turmoil

The next morning Gwen was woken by the ringing of her mobile

The next morning Gwen awoke to her phone ringing. She looked around her to see if Jack was still there but he wasn't. Just as well she thought as she checked the caller ID. It was Rhys. She heard the shower running and with the knowledge that Jack couldn't hear her she cautiously answered her phone.

"Hello" she said meekly.

"Gwen! Where the hell have you been, I've been calling you at home all morning" he said irritated.

"Sorry love I was called into work" she lied. "Why, what's wrong? Is Brenda alright?" she asked concerned.

"She's fine" Rhys answered. "I thought you were having some time off?"

"Yeah well the weevils don't stop attacking because we've taken some time off" she said brightly. "And besides" she began. "Jack hasn't been coping well" shit she thought as she meant to say the team and quickly corrected herself. "…or Ianto they…they need my support Rhys."

"Didn't you say Ianto was in Newport?"

"Yeah he is but…"

"So it's just you and Jack then?" Rhys cut in.

"What the hell are you getting at Rhys! We've all suffered this past week as a result of their deaths, Jack the worst of all!" she yelled. "He was their boss Rhys, and as far as he is concerned that makes him responsible. I am going to help him" she finished.

"Alright, no need to shout. I was just going to let you know I'll be home tonight so if you're not to busy I'd like to see you, that's all." Rhys said.

Gwen was being far too paranoid. Overreacting…reading into everything he said. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. "I'm sorry love. I'm just tired that's all. I'll be home tonight."

"That's alright love, I understand. Can't wait to see you. I've missed you…you know?"

"Yeah…me too" Gwen replied.

"I'll see you later then. I love you" Rhys said.

"Yeah you too, bye" she said and hung up. She took a deep breath to calm herself. That was a lot harder than she thought it would be, but she wasn't going to cry anymore. She was so tired of crying. She pushed the thoughts to the back of mind. She just wanted to fell good about herself… to be happy, and never before had there been anyone who made her fell as good and as happy as Jack did. With that in mind, she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Jack was in the shower. He wasn't even aware that Gwen was awake until he felt two arms wrap themselves around him and her lips pressing against his back softly kissing him. He smiled and raised one of her hands from his stomach and kissed it appreciatively. Gwen rested her head against his back as he placed his arms over hers and held her hands. He wasn't sure what Gwen's reaction towards him would be…if she would wake up and regret it or not. But she didn't. Last night had been a revelation for both of them. They were in love.

Jack turned around to face her. He was smiling but there was an undefined sadness in his eyes. Gwen noticed and unaware why he was sad, whether it was genuine or joyful, she hugged him closely.

The last time they had a moment like this, Jack was supporting Gwen after…..

He wished he could forget, but seeing Gwen now brought back all the pain he felt for what had happened to her, and now that she was happy and safe, for the first time he felt the guilt rising inside of him for killing his own brother. Oh god he thought, how was this going to work if every time that he looked at her he was reminded of what he had done? And how could they ever have an honest relationship? He needed to talk to someone, let everything out that he was feeling. But it couldn't be Gwen, as much as he wanted to tell her, and the only other person he could think of was Ianto but if he told Ianto he would have to tell him about Gwen and break his heart. Unless…he told John but although John seemed to have change, somehow Jack just didn't see him as the counselling type.

"Are you alright?" Gwen spoke softly into his ear, drawing him away from his thoughts.

"I'm fine Gwen, don't you worry about me" he said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" she said.

Jack smiled and gently pushed her back so that he was looking into her eyes. He ran his hands over her dark wet hair and she closed her eyes. He leaned in and softly kissed her on her lips. They both pulled back and rested their foreheads together. Jack went in for another kiss and this time he kissed her deeply, savouring the taste of her mouth as the water beat down upon them.

"I will always love you Gwen Cooper" he said, in a way letting her know that if they couldn't be together for whatever reason, he would truly, always love her.

Jack was beginning to have doubts. He didn't know if he could do this with Gwen anymore. His conscience was torturing him for what he had done, making him feel as though it was wrong for him to be happy. But he wouldn't let Gwen know it. He had everything he had ever wanted and it felt wrong.

"How about we go on a picnic this afternoon?" he asked boldly. "Just us."

Gwen looked at him and smiled happily, entirely unaware of his inner turmoil. "Sounds great" she replied.

"Ok, well I'll drop you back at your apartment and pick you up later" he said.

"What will you do?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to go back to the Hub and call Ianto. I think it's about time we all got back to work don't you? The weevils don't stop attacking because we've taken some time off" he said with a grin.

Gwen laughed as she remembered that was exactly what she had told Rhys. _Could he have overheard her?_ she thought. No. Her smile faded. That was the lie she had fed Rhys. "What's the truth Jack?" she asked.

Jack paused. Gwen was beginning to see through his lies, so he said the most honest thing he could say. "Ianto and I need to talk" he said.

"About what?"

"About us Gwen" he answered as if it were obvious. "What about Rhys? Are you going to tell him" he asked, unsure of whether he wanted her too or not.

"Yeah of course I am" she replied quickly. "This isn't like the last time. I love you Jack."

"Gwen, why did you sleep with Owen?" he asked cautiously. It was a question he had wanted to ask for a long time now, but never felt comfortable enough to ask her, that was until now.

Gwen was not offended by this as she thought Jack expected she would be. "The first time…" she began. "Was after that incident in the countryside. I didn't know what to think anymore. Everything that I thought I knew… it was just…"

"Comfort" Jack cut in. "It was the same with me and Ianto after Lisa."

Gwen nodded in agreement.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't come to me" Jack said.

"You mean to talk or…"

"Either" Jack said.

"I wanted too. Owen was just there. Looking back I think I went to him because I couldn't have you" she said sadly.

Jack hugged her tightly. "You don't have to worry now Gwen. I'm not going anywhere" he said, wanting to believe it himself.

There was silence for a while and Jack took advantage of it and turned off the shower. They got out and began to dry off and change. Gwen couldn't wait to get home and change into some decent clothing.

"Oh by the way" Gwen began. "Rhys is coming home tonight. He has been away visiting his mother" she paused. "I'll tell him soon I promise."

Jack nodded. "Ok, you ready?"

Gwen nodded and they left the hotel room for the last time. The receptionist gave them a strange look on the way out, but Gwen just assumed it was due to her clothing. She noticed Jack glare at the women and she quickly looked away.

**Geez it's hard to remember what Gwen remembers telling Jack (aka Rhys being away). I had to check over my other chapters to make sure. Anyways I have some surprises on their way (I promise they are good). Take a guess if you wish and I'll let you know IF you are corrected, but reviews make me write faster so please REVIEW!!**


	13. Among Other Things

After Jack had dropped Gwen back to her apart he went to the Hub

After Jack had dropped Gwen back to her apart he went to the Hub. The cog door rolled back and he was greeted with the sight of John who looked as if he were actually working. _Well that's a first_. Of course Jack had seen him in action before but never before had he seen him do something that was anything less than one hundred percent selfish. His shirt was ripped and it looked as if he had been repeatedly punched in the face.

"You look like shit" Jack said.

"A thankyou would be nice you know" he replied sarcastically, not looking up from whatever work he was currently doing.

"Did you take care of Grey?" Jack asked, trying his best to hide his emotions.

John saw straight through him of course. "Yeah, he's in the morgue. I haven't put him in yet though. Thought that maybe…I'd let you do it, you know…give you a chance to say goodbye properly."

"So what happened to you?" Jack asked, quickly changing the subject. He wasn't used to John being all sentimental like.

"Being…weevil hunting. Is that what you lot call it? Anyway thought I'd help out since all your pets got loose" John said.

"Right…forgot about that" said Jack contemplating.

"So arr…how is she" John asked nervously.

"She's fine" Jack answered. John looked unbelieving. "I retconed her. She can't remember anything."

"You did what?" John asked surprised. "Well how did you explain the bruises, the memory loss? And women…they can tell…you know?"

"I didn't force her, she agreed to take it. It's ok, she believed what I told her and she won't find out. I'll make sure of it" Jack said determinedly.

"So what, you just said she had some rough sex with her boyfriend was that it!?" John yelled.

"No" Jack said sternly. "I told her she was attacked. She won't question the…the other thing" he said and looked away. He knew it sounded bad, but what happened between him and Gwen last night had nothing to do with covering up what had happened, although John didn't quite see it that way.

"Why not!" John yelled without thinking, then the truth of it sunk in. "Oh you bastard" he hissed.

"It wasn't like that John" Jack said calmly. "Look I have to call Ianto, just wait here" he said and left leaving John to take everything in.

Jack entered his office and sat down to call Ianto. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or if he should tell him what happened seeing as John didn't take it well, he didn't think that Ianto would. Nevertheless, he dialled his number.

"Hey Ianto, how are ya?" Jack said cheerfully as he heard the Welshman's voice on the other end.

"Not bad. Is everything alright?" Ianto asked instinctively.

"Arr yes and no. Listen I'm sorry but I need you back at work. We've had a few problems here, all sorted now. The weevils escaped (_among other things_ he thought). I'll explain everything when you get here alright?" Jack said.

Ianto was quiet for a moment. He could tell Jack was agitated. "I'll leave tonight" he concluded.

"Great so I'll see you tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Ianto" Jack said.

"Are you sure you're alright Jack?" Ianto said quickly before Jack could hang up.

Just at that moment, Jack heard the cog door roll back and saw Gwen walk in. _Shit_ he thought. John was still downstairs and by the way he had left things, who knew what John would say to Gwen.

"Sorry Ianto I've got to go" he said quickly and hung up.

--

"John?" Gwen asked as she walked in with a basket and blanket in hand, all ready and excited for the picnic with Jack. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

John looked at her bewildered. She looked so happy…very different from the last time he saw her, but thanks to Jack she didn't remember him ever being there. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Jack as he ran down from his office.

"Gwen" he said faking bemusement. "What are you doing here? I thought I was going to pick you up?"

"Sorry, I was bored at home. Thought I'd come give you a hand here, but I see you've already got some help. Weevil hunting was it?" she said looking at John's blood-stained shirt.

"Among other things" he said glaring at Jack.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you" Jack started. "I hired John to fill in why we all took some leave. Couldn't leave the Hub unattended" he said obviously. "But John here screwed up and all the weevils escaped."

"Jesus Christ! Why didn't you tell me?" Gwen said.

"I just found out myself" Jack lied. "Can you excuse us please Gwen? I need to talk to John in private for a moment."

"Yeah sure. So I guess the picnic's cancelled then?" she said holding up the basket she had brought with her.

"No of course not" Jack said quickly, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "John's going to take care of things for now and I already called Ianto. He will be back by tomorrow and then we can all get back to work."

"Did you tell him?" Gwen asked nervously.

"No, not yet. I…didn't want to do it over the phone."

Gwen nodded and John watched as he tenderly kissed her forehead. Jack then released Gwen and led John back up to his office. Once they were away from Gwen, Jack began to reason with John.

"Thankyou…" he said. "For not saying anything."

"Yeah well…I don't agree with it alright. But I know you love her so…"

"Thankyou" Jack repeated.

"What about your office boy. You going to tell him the truth?" John asked.

"Maybe…about Grey, but about Gwen I…"

"I think that's a good idea" John cut in. "The less people that know, the better. He wouldn't be able to look at her the same if he knew. I don't know how you can. I'm not saying it's her fault or anything…"

"I can't John" Jack said. "I look at her and I see…what he did, what I've done and every time I have to lie to her…"

"It's for the best though right? You said yourself she agreed to it. Just keep that in mind when you have to lie to her. It's what she wanted. But don't you dare break her heart Jack" John said.

Jack was more than surprised at his concern for Gwen, and himself. "And what about Grey?"

"Go and see him Jack, say goodbye."

"Will you…"

"Don't worry, I'll keep Gwen busy, just go."

Jack turned to leave. "Hey John?" he said turning back. "Do you think you could maybe stay for awhile? As you can see, we need all the help we can get."

"Yeah alright" he said, hiding how pleased he really was. "Now go see Grey."

**Ok…not what I planned. Anyway hope you all liked it. Still surprises to come, so yay! Oh and this is probably…most likely my second last chapter and I'll warn you now I will not be posting again until I can hopefully reach 90 reviews. So it's very important that you review, and for everyone who reviews this chapter I will give you a special mention in the last chapter! **


	14. The truth is revealed

Soon after Jack had left the office, John followed and went to find Gwen

**Here it is…the last chapter. A special thanks to Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, tvnut luvs daleks, ****lil sakura haruno****, ****Perfect Pirate Captain****, ****MythStar Black Dragon****, ****doctor's gal 1792****,**** x-x-chaz-x-x**** and ****Princess-Leasel for your reviews for chap 13, and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this story!**

Soon after Jack left the office, John followed and went to find Gwen. Back in the main area of the Hub, he found her basket and blanket at her station but there was no sign that Gwen was close by. The cog door was still closed and if she had gone out that way they would have heard it roll back. The lift was still deactivated, as John knew having had some trouble with it earlier, so where the bloody hell was she?

"Gwen?" he called. There was no reply. He did a quick search of the Hub before he decided it was about time he let Jack know. After all, it could be nothing, but after last time it wasn't a chance that either of them would be willing to take.

"Jack?" he called into his comm. "Jack I can't find Gwen. I don't think she left. Her phone, everything…it's still here but…"

"She's here John" Jack cut in.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm looking at her."

--

Jack stood in the doorway to the morgue. He had been on his way in when he saw her. She was completely still, standing right next to Grey's body and Jack knew that this was it. There was nothing he could tell her, no lie however convincing, that could hide the truth.

Gwen hadn't moved. The papers she was carrying were sprawled across the floor, and her hands dangled limply by her sides. She felt sick but couldn't understand why. She studied his face, which was very bruised and absently lifted her hand to cover her cheek. She felt the bandage that Jack had put there and then her hand moved down to her chest. The skin felt rough where she had rubbed it although Jack had pulled her hands away. Then her hand moved down further to her thigh. She pressed down lightly and winced at the pain it caused.

Jack watched her movements and could see her slowly unravelling the pieces of lost memory. As her hands moved down her body, she moved closer towards the truth. Jack was scared like never before. It took everything he had to walk into that room and not run away. Gwen had yet to notice him, and as much as he did want to just be there with her, he didn't feel he had the right.

She was so confused. She was on the floor…it was damp and cold, and there was a door. She got up and ran towards it but something stopped her…Grey. She was crying…screaming for Jack…but he never came. He grabbed her by the angles and dragged her back towards him…

"Gwen" Jack said as he approached her. She didn't move, didn't even register his presence. Jack stood behind her and naturally placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The moment she felt his hand Gwen abruptly pulled away. She moved forwards and quickly turned around while she backed up against the wall next to Grey's body. She was breathing heavily, even after she saw Jack, the look in her eyes was warning him to stay back. "What have you done to me" she whispered hoarsely.

"I didn't do anything you didn't want me too" Jack said, although it didn't exactly come out as planned.

Gwen glared at him, hatred in her eyes.

"Look Gwen, just come upstairs and I'll explain everything" Jack said moving closer towards her.

Gwen flinched as Jack moved towards her and tried moving even further back against the wall. Jack continued forwards and stopped right in front of her. She felt trapped and as he went to say something, the resilience inside her snapped and she shoved him out of her way. She ran for the door but Jack was too quick and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

"Gwen just listen to me!" Jack yelled.

"No!" Gwen cried as she struggled to get free. How could she trust him? How could she trust any of them? She was so scared, she just wanted to get away. She turned into him a beat his chest with her fists but he still didn't let her go, so she pulled back as far as she could and punched him hard in the face. He stumbled backwards and released her. She stood there for a moment, just watching him, before she turned and ran as far and as fast as she could.

Gwen's punch caught Jack off guard and he realised he hadn't handle things as well as he should have, hell…he hadn't handled things at all. He didn't blame her for hitting him either. He looked up at her and could see so much pain in her eyes, and he felt even guiltier. Then she turned and ran. He didn't try to stop her…he simply let her go.

--

Back in the main area of the Hub, John waited to hear from Jack who had taken his earpiece out earlier. He paced back and forth across the room, anything to keep him from going down there and finding out what was going on. So Gwen had been in the morgue he thought. Well there was no more keeping secret that Grey was dead that's for sure. And maybe…maybe she wouldn't question it. Why no one told her, why he was bruised, why she was…bruised…oh bollocks there was no chance. She's a smart girl she is, Jack should have known better. He continued to pace when he heard crying. The next thing he knew, Gwen bolted through the room and headed out the cog door. She didn't even notice that John was there and he didn't get a chance to say anything. He waited a moment, and when he didn't see Jack coming after her, he decided to follow her. God only knew what Jack was doing, but he figured Jack was probably in a better state then Gwen was right now. So he kept his distance and followed her out of the Hub. Jack would contact him when he was ready and hopefully, depending on how much longer Gwen could keep up the speed she was running at, he would be able to give Jack her whereabouts. _God I'm getting soft._

--

Jack didn't move for the longest time. He had been so wrong, even John had been disgusted by what he had done. After a while, he decided to do what he came there to do, say goodbye. He walked over to Grey and leaned over his body, taking his cold hand in his. He thought of the irony of it, that one simply thing that he failed to do all those years ago, which brought them both to this. He never forgot that it was his fault, and he never would forget. It was Jack's fault that Grey was tortured and it was Jack's fault that Grey died. He couldn't blame Grey for what he had done. There was no one to blame but himself. And now…he had erased the memories of the woman he loved and taken his chance at happiness, after all that he had done and everything for his own selfish reasons. He felt sick just thinking about it. He didn't deserve Gwen at all. He had wanted to believe that they could be happy, that he would soon forget the past and…oh what did it matter. He looked down at Grey and put his hand back down by his side. He had killed his own brother.

He had thought of many things to say. 'I'm sorry', 'forgive me', 'goodbye' something simple like that would have done. But that would be giving him closure, a feeling of finality and resolution, and he knew no matter what he couldn't have that, wouldn't allow himself to have that. He would carry the guilt with him always, the only thing to give him solace…the person he did it for. Gwen. He would find comfort in her happiness, in her spirit, her life…but as long as she was in pain, he would fell no less than the utmost affliction.

Once again he kissed his forehead and ceremoniously pushed the draw in and closed the door…forever.

--

Gwen ran as far away from it all as she could get. She was crying but she didn't care. She didn't think about anything other than getting away. Her heart was beating fast and she had no idea where she was going. The sky grew darker as black clouds drew a veil over the light and it started to pour down rain. She took cover under some tall and

ancient oak trees. It took her a while to realise, that this was where Rhys had taken her on their last picnic together. She laughed at the irony of it. The rain was beating down hard and despite the cover of the trees she was drenched. She welcomed the rain and sat down at the root of one of the trees. She looked around her, looking for some sort of distraction. There was a man nearby, sitting under one of the other trees although he didn't seem to be too happy with the weather. He was wearing a hoody and gloves, for whatever his reasons, and was calling someone on his mobile. Gwen couldn't help but listen as he began to yell into the phone, trying to overcome the rain.

"Tosh! Where the bloody hell are ya! I've left a dozen messages now. Look I need your help, I…" the phone started to beep and the battery died. "Oh shit!" He stood up and threw the phone and it smashed against the nearest tree, which just happened to be the one Gwen was under.

Gwen ducked as she saw it coming.

"Oh…sorry" the man called out and turned to walk away.

Gwen stared after him. Although she couldn't see his face, there was no doubt in her mind who it was…

"Owen."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Haha! Don't worry there will be a sequel. SURPRISE! How did Owen survive? How will Owen deal with finding out that Tosh is dead? What will happen when Ianto and Rhys find out about Jack and Gwen? Will Gwen ever forgive Jack and take him back? You'll have to wait and see! Anyways let me know what you think. I couldn't resist bringing Owen back, plus at the end of exit wounds it was really annoying how he didn't know about Tosh so this way you can get a 'what if' reaction. Anyway let's see if we can reach 100. Please review!**


	15. Author's Note

Ok, so I noticed that a few of you put this story on your story alert lists after I posted the last chapter, so just a reminder that this story has a sequel 'Revelation Part 2' and chapter 1 is now up

**Ok, so I noticed that a few of you put this story on your story alert lists after I posted the last chapter, so just a reminder that this story has a sequel 'Revelation Part 2' and chapter 1 is now up. So please R&R and I'll update as soon as my exams are finished. Bye for now xox**


End file.
